The Three Avengers
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: Three plumbers, Peter, Ben, and Harry, find themselves as Avengers to save Princess Mary Jane from an evil plot on her life.


Here's another Spider-Man fan-fic featuring Harry Osborn.

Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Fan

Disclaimer: The Three Musketeers belongs to Walt Disney, and Spectacular Spider-Man belongs to Sony and Disney, and the characters from that and any other Marvel character I use belongs to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee.

* * *

 **The Three Avengers**

Prologue: All for One

Rick Jones was reading a comic book adaptation of the Three Musketeers featuring Peter Parker, Ben Reilly, and Harry Osborn and featured songs from the Disney version with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy.

As stage managers and stage hands were rushing around and double checking everything, Rick was caught up in singing the opening song before he heard the stage manager call him up.

"Rick, I've asked you five times now!" The stage hand called out. "Get the narrator! We're live in sixty seconds!"

"Oh, right!" Rick said as he closed the book and headed to the narrator's dressing room. "Mr. Narrator! Mr. Narrator, it's time!"

Just then, the door was quickly opened, smashing Rick on the other side of it as he fell over. He then looked at his comic and sighed. It was now or never.

"Um, sir, I don't mean to press ya, but today's the day I decide which version of the story's told, right?" Rick asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the original's great, but it never hurts to spice something up."

The man took the comic Rick was holding and hit him over the head with it.

"Aw, come on, sir!" Rick called out. "You promised!"

Just then, Rick noticed the narrator going off in the wrong direction, his nose glued to the book.

"Hey sir, wait!" Rick called out. "Wait! The stage is-"

Too late. The narrator fell down a flight of stairs and was knocked senseless.

"This way." Rick groaned.

He then rushed to the set and went to the director.

"Hey sir, the narrator kind of knocked himself out." Rick said nervously.

"It's too late to cancel now." The director said. "Rick, you do it."

"Huh?" Rick asked.

"Just sit in the chair and tell the story." The director insisted as Rick was pulled up.

"Well, alright." Rick said as he was brought to the set, and looking for the book, he pulled out the comic and smiled a little at the convenience of it.

"Hey guys, today I'm telling you a different version of the Three Musketeers than normal. The Three Avengers! Plus, this one has some songs in it. Now, the story began in the gutter as three orphan boys, Peter Parker, Ben Reilly, and Harry Osborn, were scrounging for food. However, one day, they ran afoul of a local group of bullies, the Enforcers. As the boys were helplessly pushed around and beaten, they wondered if anyone would come to their aid when just as things looked their bleakest, the Avengers arrived, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Thor, and Natasha Romanoff! The group quickly disposed of the crooks as Steve looked down at Peter and handed him a gift, his signature shield, which Peter could barely hold up.

"'Don't worry, son.' Steve had told him. 'You'll grow into it.'

"From that day on, the three boys dreamed of being Avengers just like their heroes, but by the time they were grown up, all they were was janitors, leaving their dream as far away as ever. For you see, before they can truly become Musketeers, they need to learn the real meaning of their creed. 'All for one, and one for all!' Fortunately there happens to be a song about this."

* * *

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _Avengers sing,_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _If you dare to_

 _Cross our path, prepare to fall._

' _Cause we'll find you._

 _All for one and one for all_

 _And all for one and all . . ._

 _So, if you think you dare to_

 _Kick some derriere,_

 _You know that as an Avenger,_

 _You'd be so welcomed._

 _If you believe you're manly,_

 _Come and join our family._

 _Come and join the Avengers!_

As the Avengers, superhumans from around the world, saluted the leader of the French division, Eddie Brock, Peter, Ben, and Harry watched from the window of the boiler room.

"Look at 'em, guys." Peter said in awe. "That's gonna be us out there someday. I just know it."

"I can't wait." Ben smiled, dreaming of the adventures they'd have.

"Yeah." Harry said as he thought of all the prestige. "Me either."

 _All for one, hey!_

 _Everyone will heed the call!_

 _Avengers sing,_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all._

 _Avengers sing,_

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all_

 _And one for all and one for all_

 _And all . . .!_

"All for one, and one for all!" The Avengers called out in unison.

* * *

Well, that's the start of a new fic.


End file.
